Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dispersion of various fluids including, but not limited to, fragrant oils, essential oils, odor neutralizers, disinfectants, e.g., triethylene glycol, air sanitizers, and the like, into a generally enclosed airspace.
Description of the Related Art
There are various devices that can be used to deliver fragrant oils, essential oils, as well as other fluids into the air. Spray cans are commonly used, however, such devices require a user to repeatedly and manually spray when and where necessary. Plug-in devices that heat oils for dispersion into the air are also commonly used, but they require constant heating of the oil via an electrical outlet, which consumes energy and poses a potential fire hazard.
Fluid diffusion devices utilizing forced and/or compressed air for delivery of fragrant oils, essential oils, or other liquids are desirable alternatives to spray cans and plug-in devices since they do not require heating or constant user interaction, however, they have drawbacks as well. One drawback of many known fluid diffusion devices utilizing forced air is that they tend to make an undesirable and often, depending on the location, such as an office of other place of business, a disruptive amount of noise when in operation. In particular, the release of a fluid dispersed in the forced and/or compressed air from such a device is often unacceptably noisy.
As such, there is a need for a fluid dispersion assembly that is designed to significantly reduce the amount of noise generated during operation. A further need exists for such a fluid dispersion assembly to not only operate more quietly, but to operate quietly while generating a fluid dispersion in air having a uniform particle size distribution, such that dosing of an airspace with a particular liquid, whether it be oil, sanitizer, disinfectant, etc., can be predicted within acceptable limits.